


Let Me Give You Everything, Baby

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, sugar baby!harry, sugar daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was the happiest he had ever been. He was living off his inheritance, he didn't have to work a day in his life, he was young, and he had the most perfect boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You Everything, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> First time with smut, so sorry in advance.

Louis Tomlinson was the happiest he had ever been. He was living off his inheritance, he didn't have to work a day in his life, he was young, and he had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Harry Styles. The seventeen-year-old boy had the most amazing curly hair, bright green eyes, and luscious lips, and at twenty-four himself he couldn't be happier.

Currently he was lounging on his luxury sofa in his overly-large mansion in just his briefs. Louis was waiting for his Harry to come over from school as per usual. Some mindless sitcom was on the TV, hand in his pants as he scrolled through Burberry's site on his phone, trying to find a birthday present for Harry. Within ten minutes he heard the front door open with a click of the lock. "Hi baby," Louis called, shutting the screen off on his phone and setting it down. The young boy came into view, cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

"Hey Lou," Harry panted. he dropped his bag and pulled his coat and shoes off. He collapsed on top of Louis. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too darling," Louis kissed his head and held him against his chest.

"Horrible day," Harry muttered against his skin.

"Why baby? What happened?" Louis rubbed along his spine.

"The idiots on the football team were just being worse than usual," he snuggled deeper into the bare torso of his boyfriend.

"What'd they do kitten?"

"Called me names. Pushed me into lockers. Broke my camera."

"They broke your camera? The new one I just bought you?" Louis sat up, pulling Harry with him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad," Harry whispered into his hands.

"It's alright baby, I'll get you another one. I'm concerned about you. Are you okay?" Louis peppered kisses all over his face.

"I'm fine, promise. Just a small bruise," Harry replied softly, tucking his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"You have a bruise?" Louis fumed, "Show me. Now." Harry complied and pulled his shirt up to reveal covering his right side. Louis gasped, "Harry this isn't little!"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt," Harry tried to reassure the older man.

"I don't believe you," Louis shifted them so Harry was on his back.

"Lou, I'm perfectly fine," Louis shook his head and knelt on the floor. He kissed the bruise all over, making sure to touch every inch of sickly colored skin.

"My poor baby," he muttered. He stood and pulled Harry up with him, "c'mon angel."

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" the taller boy inquired, following behind Louis.

"Bedroom, I'm going to make you feel better," Louis opened the door to his room and pulled Harry down onto his bed. "Lay back in the middle of the bed," Harry did as told, leaning against the grand headboard.

"What are you going to do?" Louis smirked.

"What's my name baby?"

"What are you going to do, daddy?" Harry looked up at Louis expectantly.

"Daddy's gonna open you up nice and slow with his fingers. Then he's gonna get you settled on his cock facing the mirror so you can see just how beautiful you are," Louis drawled, trailing his lips and fingers all over this skin of Harry's chest and neck.

"Please daddy, love it when you touch me, when you fuck me," the younger whimpered.

"Will you be a good boy for daddy? Do what I say?" Harry nodded frantically. "What's your safe word Harry?" Louis asked, knowing how rough he could get when they did this.

"Red," Harry answered, "Can you touch me now?"

"I'm not sure yet. Do I want to touch? Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes daddy yes! I've been your good boy please touch me!" Harry panted.

Louis leant down and whispered in his ear, "where do you want me touch you? Is it your cock? Want me to wrap my hand around you and jerk you till you come? Or do you want me touch you somewhere else?"

Harry arched his hips up, "Want you to touch my hole!"

"Your hole huh? You want my fingers?" He licked along the shell of Harry's ear, "or maybe you want my tongue? You want me to lick into you, stretch you out like that?" Harry nodded, moaning. "Lay on your stomach, face the mirror," Harry did, looking at his own flushed face and spreading his legs as far as possible. "Such a good boy. My good boy."

"Yes daddy, your good boy, always," Harry whined, tutting his hips into the sheets. Louis smirked and ran his fingers down the taller boy's crack, brushing his hole. He spread Harry's cheeks and licked over the rim.

"Taste so good baby," he went back down, licking him several times before pointing his tongue and shallowly dipping in. Harry cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Having Louis' tongue in him like this was his favorite and always left him sobbing in pleasure for more. Louis pulled back and slid his forefinger. Harry whined. "Gonna open you now baby, for my cock like you want," he nodded, tears seeping into the pillow.

"Please daddy, I want your cock in me now," Louis grabbed the lube and spread it over he digits, slowly pushing one in up to the knuckle without stopping.

"Feel good?" Harry nodded. "Open your eyes and watch yourself," Louis ordered. Harry wrenched his eyes open to stare at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed, tears streaking down his face. His pupils were blown wide, the green barely visible. He moved forward with every thrust of Louis' finger. A second finger was added, stretching him further. Louis scissored his fingers before he finally pushed in a third digit.

"Daddy I'm ready. Fuck me now please!" Louis pulled out and smacked Harry's ass before slicking up his dick. He pulled Harry onto his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ride me baby. Show me how much you want my cock," he lifted Harry by his hips and lined up with his hole. He sank down, moaning at how full he felt. "S'good babe?"

"Yes daddy, so good, so big inside me! Stretches me out well," Harry panted. He raised himself and dropped back down, moaning as he continued, relishing in the sound of his skin slapping Louis'. His curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. After a few minutes of fucking himself on Louis' cock, the older boy began helping him, hands on his waist, pushing him up and bringing him back down. "Daddy I'm so close."

Louis moved his hands down to Harry's hips and gripped them with bruising force. "Me too babe," he panted. Harry reached down to stroke his own member but Louis slapped his hand away. "Come from just my cock," Harry nodded and ground down on Louis, his dick constantly rubbing against his prostate. Louis reached up and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and yanking back, hard. Harry cried out and came over his stomach, his release spreading over the soft skin. Louis lifted him up and thrust into him thrice more before climaxing, come spurting deep inside Harry.

Harry collapsed forward onto his boyfriend. "So good baby. Do you feel any better?" Harry nodded. "C'mon baby, we're gonna take a bath," Louis sat up, taking Harry with him, the bigger boy wrapped in his arms. "Do you want me to stay inside you?" he shook his head.

"No, I'll be sore," Harry whispered, cuddling into Louis. Louis slowly pulled out, his come dripping out of Harry. He stood, Harry still in his arms, and carried him to the bathroom, setting him on the counter. He turned the tap on and plugged the drain. Harry waited patiently, swinging his legs slightly. When the tub was full, Louis stepped in and laid back against the back.

"C'mon angel, lay with me," Harry slid of the counter and clambered in, water splashing out of the tub. He laid down on Louis' chest quickly, head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, forever," Louis kissed his temple, running his hands down Harry's arms.

"Forever?" Harry sat up. Louis had never mentioned any kind of future for their relationship before.

"Of course forever. I would never be able to love without you. I love you too much," Louis pressed a kiss to his nose. "I know you're young and maybe you don't know if you want forever with me but just know I'll always be here waiting."

Harry crushed their lips together. "Of course I want forever with you. How could I not? You're perfect for me in every way possible," Louis smiled, eyes crinkling.

"You're perfect for me too," he pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. "You're eighteenth birthday is less then a month away."

"That it is. I'm glad you know it because it's not like we've been together for almost a year or anything," Harry sasses, smiling up at Louis.

"Oh hush you," the older man rolls his eyes fondly, "I'm just pointing out once you turn eighteen, it's legal for you to get married."

"Is that how you're proposing to me?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I suppose so, yeah," Louis stuttered out, looking down.

"Yes," Harry smiled.

"Yes?" Harry nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Louis attached their lips, pulling Harry close.

"We're gonna get married wherever you want, however you want," Louis promised.

"Just wanna call you my husband," Harry whispered, snuggling into Louis.

"You'll have to settle for fiancé for now," Louis mumbled back, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I think I can handle that," he mutters, pulling Louis as close as possible.

"Baby I'll get you a new camera okay?" Louis promised, kissing his nose.

"You don't have to do that. It'll be fine," the taller boy muttered.

"Baby I bought you the first camera, I'm gonna get you a new one to replace it. You're my baby, I take care of you," Harry blushed.

"I hate you wasting money on me," Louis giggled.

"I love spending money on you. It's one of my favorite things. Seeing your smile when I give you a gift. It makes my day," Louis kissed him lightly. "Just getting to be with you and knowing I get to have you for the rest of forever makes my life."

"You're too sweet," Harry mumbled, face turning cherry red.

"Not being sweet, just honest," Louis said, grinning at his fiancé. Harry pressed their lips together.

"I love you." Louis was the happiest he's ever been and he gets to keep it for the rest of forever.


End file.
